


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Мини-1 (4)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Мини-1 (4)

**Название:** Как нужно ухаживать  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (2149 cлов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс, юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** После бурной ночи с Майкрофтом Грег отправился исследовать его ванную и сделал выводы, из-за которых Холмсу пришлось признаваться в том, что он тщательно скрывал.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Как нужно ухаживать»  
  
Наконец-то Грег Лестрейд мог сказать, что все в его жизни идет так, как он хотел. Сейчас, когда он обнимал спящего Майкрофта Холмса, в душе его царили тишина и покой. Поглаживая любовника по обнаженному плечу, Грег счастливо улыбался: права была Салли – иногда стоило послать все на хрен и прыгнуть в омут с головой.  
  
После того как его принц на белом коне… нет – король на белом коне!… нет – ферзь на черном «Ягуаре»! – стал с завидной регулярностью появляться на набережной Виктории и предлагать вместе провести вечер, Грег не поверил своему счастью. Он никогда бы не подумал, что смог бы стать объектом внимания такого мужчины, как Холмс-старший. От этой мысли чаще билось сердце и Грег ощущал себя старшеклассницей, на которую обратил внимание главный красавчик школы. Да, вот так – оказалось, можно прожить в браке с женщиной десяток лет, развестись, а потом осознать, что до дрожи в коленках нужен мужчина! И не какой-нибудь, а определенный!  
  
Хотелось еще вот так лежать и лежать в уютной спальне в квартире Майкрофта, но внутренние часы твердили, что пора вставать. Грегу оставалось лишь ругать себя, что додумался назначить летучку на утро. Осторожно выбравшись из кровати и укрыв Майкрофта одеялом, он прошлепал в ванную.  
  
Подойдя к раковине, Грег открыл кран холодной воды и быстро умылся. Остатки сна улетучились почти мгновенно, а настроение внезапно начало портиться: взгляд упал на одну из стеклянных полочек. Полочка как полочка, но вот только уставлена всевозможными баночками, пузырьками и флаконами с косметикой. Женской. Грег осторожно взял одну из баночек. Так и есть – женский крем для лица! Он, пока в очереди к стоматологу пялился в висевший в холле телевизор, хорошо запомнил рекламу этого якобы «чудо-средства». Интуиция подсказывала, что и остальные баночки тоже предназначались представительницам прекрасной половины человечества.  
  
Что же это получилось? Грег закрыл воду и уставился на злополучную полочку. В этой квартире была женщина? Вернее, не просто была – она тут жила, судя по количеству средств. И это не гостья Майкрофта и не родственница: все это стояло в главной ванной, а не в гостевой! Грег зажмурился, чувствуя, как созданная прошлой ночью картина идеального мира начинает давать трещину. У Майкрофта есть любовница? Раз он делит с ней ванную, то и спальня у них тоже общая?!  
  
Но как же тогда... К чему были ухаживания, взгляды, прогулки? К чему слова о симпатии, любви? К чему, черт возьми, эта ночь? Зачем Майкрофт шептал ему на ухо, как сильно хочет его и любит? Ради чего? Грег прикусил губу, смотря в пустоту перед собой. Выходит, Майкрофт бисексуален? У него есть женщина, но понадобился и мужчина?  
  
Грег зажмурился, ощущая, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Мерзость! Он спокойно относился к бисексуальности, но шведские семьи, полиамория и прочее казалось ему чем-то противоестественным. В мире Грега два человека могли любить только друг друга и никого третьего рядом с ними быть не могло!  
  
Лестрейд кое-как вытер лицо о первое попавшееся полотенце и вернулся в спальню. Хотелось поскорее уйти из этого дома. Уйти так, чтобы было время все спокойно обмозговать. И к черту летучку, он придумает, как оправдаться перед парнями из отдела. Стараясь производить шума не больше, чем кошка во время охоты, Грег собрал с пола спальни одежду и, плотно прикрыв дверь, оделся в гостиной. От попавшихся на глаза бокалов с остатками вина и огарков свечей в груди защемило. Несколько часов назад он не верил своей удаче. Считал себя счастливейшим человеком в Лондоне, а оказалось... Оказалось, им всего лишь воспользовались? Грег тряхнул головой. Думать об этом он будет в спокойной обстановке, после того, как уберется подальше.  
  
Он сам не понял, как умудрился плащом зацепить полочку с мелочами в прихожей. Грохот, с которым на мрамор упали ключи и зажигалки, не оставил никакой надежды уйти незамеченным. Пока Грег поднимал свалившиеся мелочи, дверь из спальни в гостиную открылась и на пороге осторожно показался Майкрофт. Грег был уверен, что в правой руке, за бортом халата, он держал пистолет.  
  
Увидев любовника в прихожей, Майкрофт удивился, но, заметив выражение его лица, тут же нахмурился.  
  
– Что случилось, Грегори? – спросил он с неподдельной тревогой в голосе, убрал пистолет в карман и подошел к нему.  
  
– Ничего, я просто ухожу. – Грег постарался натянуть на губы улыбку.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
– Может быть, не стоит мне врать? – тихо спросил он.  
  
Грег передернул плечами: он не знал, что сказать в ответ.  
  
Майкрофт оказался буквально в полушаге от него и тревожно заглянул в глаза:  
  
– Грегори, что произошло?  
  
От этого взгляда цвета зимнего моря Грег был готов взвыть: как прикажете его забыть?  
  
– Ничего не произошло. Мы взрослые люди. Мы хорошо провели время, – начал Грег, осторожно подбирая слова. – Короче, спасибо за все. Мне было хорошо с тобой.  
  
– И?.. – Майкрофт ощутил, как сердце в груди сделало тревожный кульбит. То, как на него смотрел Грег, его поведение – все это заставляло сделать только один вывод. Вывод, который Майкрофту не нравился.  
  
– Я пошел, – сказал в итоге Грег и коснулся дверной ручки.  
  
– Стой! – Майкрофт остановил его. Их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись, и Грег поспешил отдернуть свою. – Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты все мне не расскажешь. – Он решительно повернул ключ в замке и положил его в карман к пистолету.  
  
Грег вдруг осознал, что уже минуту стоит и затравленно смотрит на свой отрезанный путь к спасению. Ну что, похоже, придется быстро все изложить, расставить по местам и поскорее свалить зализывать раны. Какой смысл сопротивляться и что-то придумывать, если напротив стоит Холмс?  
  
– Как я и говорил, Майкрофт, спасибо, все было чудесно. Но я не хочу вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь. Не хочу ощущать себя вторым. Не хочу быть запасным... Короче, это все не для меня, я не могу участвовать в отношениях, где уже есть двое, – выпалил Грег.  
  
– Ты это о чем? – Майкрофт в изумлении поднял брови.  
  
– О той женщине, с которой ты живешь. – Грегу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сдержать гнев, разочарование и обиду. – Я не хочу верить, что ты обхаживал меня только для того, чтобы затащить в постель. Я вижу, ты виртуозно убрал все следы присутствия женщины в квартире, чтобы я ничего не заподозрил, но...  
  
– Да что с тобой такое?! – Майкрофт никак не мог понять, о чем говорит Грег. Какая женщина? Какие следы он убирал?!  
  
– Я говорю, что знаю о твоих отношениях с женщиной. И, как сказал бы твой брат: «В ванной стоит целая батарея ее кремов и прочих косметических средств. Случайные любовницы не оставляют за собой такой явный след. Значит, женщина, как минимум, иногда остается у тебя на несколько дней. Или вовсе живет с тобой».  
  
В следующее мгновение Майкрофт ощутил, как тяжеленные каменные глыбы с оглушительным грохотом упали с его сердца. Стало непривычно легко и захотелось рассмеяться. Подумать только, буквально минуту назад он был готов рвать на себе остатки волос, пытаясь удержать Грега, а оказалось...  
  
– Господи… – Майкрофт покачал головой. – Грегори, как ты только мог сделать такие выводы?! – Он посмотрел на любимого, искренне не понимавшего причину широкой улыбки облегчения на лице Холмса.  
  
– Отдай ключ, – решительно потребовал Грег и протянул руку.  
  
– Нет, его ты получишь только после того, как я тебе все объясню. – Майкрофт взял Грега за руку и повел в ванную.  
  
Лестрейд молча последовал за ним.  
  
– Ты об этом ведь говоришь, так? – спросил он, подводя Грега к полочке с кремами.  
  
– Да.  
  
Холмс снова покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
– Как ты мог подумать, что меня может заинтересовать женщина? И тем более, что я живу с ней? Неужели я был недостаточно убедителен все то время, что ухаживал за тобой? Или этой ночью?..  
  
– У меня, представь, нет другого объяснения. – Грег недовольно посмотрел в сторону кремов.  
  
– А у меня есть! – Майкрофт подвел его к зеркалу и включил лампочки дополнительного освещения, вмонтированные в стену. – Смотри на меня. Внимательно. Что ты видишь?  
  
Грег пару раз непонимающе моргнул и пожал плечами. Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
– Мне скоро пятьдесят, и я не могу позволить себе выглядеть абы как. Пены для бритья и бальзама мне уже не хватает! Я должен тщательно заботиться о коже!  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что сам пользуешься всем этим? – Грег не сдержался и рассмеялся: ситуация была абсурднее некуда!  
  
– Да!  
  
– Не ври, Майкрофт. Это смешно. Я в жизни не поверю, что в мире, где полно мужской косметики, такой мужчина, как ты, пользуется женской! Я видел этот крем в рекламе! – Грег ткнул пальцем в одну из баночек. – Он для женщин.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, мрачно посмотрел на полочку.  
  
– Хорошо, давай я расскажу тебе про любое из этих средств, и ты убедишься, что я действительно знаю, как этим пользоваться и для чего оно! Живи я с женщиной, я бы не знал этого! И не нужно мне говорить, что, раз я Холмс, я знаю все! Нет, поверь, некоторые сведения являются для меня бесполезной информацией, а ее я предпочитаю не хранить в Чертогах!  
  
Грег недоверчиво посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
– Хорошо. – Он кивнул и ткнул в одну из бутылочек. – Это что?  
  
– Это сыворотка.  
  
– Правды?  
  
Майкрофт поморщился.  
  
– Сыворотки представляют собой более концентрированную версию крема для ухода, – начал он, – они способны проникать глубоко в кожу. В сыворотках очень много витаминов и минералов, они могут способствовать решению целого комплекса проблем: придавать коже здоровый цвет, выравнивать тон, бороться с морщинами, потерей упругости. Их лучше использовать на ночь в комбинации с ночным кремом. – Майкрофт сам указал на большой квадрат из прозрачного пластика, в котором была белая капсула.  
  
– Ночной крем, говоришь? – прищурился Грег. – И чем же он отличается от дневного?  
  
– Всем. Ночной крем всегда более плотный по текстуре и питательный. В нем больше ухаживающих компонентов, которые способны действовать на протяжении всей ночи. А вот дневной – легкий. Его основная задача – дать коже увлажнение. Даже самой жирной коже нужна влага, чтобы она красиво выглядела и не становилась еще жирнее от пересушивания. Кроме того, недостаток влаги ведет к появлению мелких временных морщин. И, поскольку ультрафиолет является одним из факторов, ускоряющих старение кожи, чаще всего дневной крем содержит SPF-фильтр.  
  
Грег недоверчиво хмыкнул и взял один из флакончиков с дозатором.  
  
– А это что? Что за АНА и ВНА?  
  
– Это пилинг. Ты как полицейский знаешь, что на коже постоянно присутствуют мертвые клетки. Для полноценного ухода эти клетки нужно тщательно удалять. Для этого подходят легкие скрабы и эксфолианты, но если бороться с возрастными изменениями и серьезными проблемами, то лучше прибегнуть к более действенным средствам – пилингам с кислотами. Кислоты в больших концентрациях способны глубоко проникать в кожу и запускать процессы обновления. Им по силам сглаживать морщины. Особенно если в средствах есть ВНА – салициловая кислота, которая, в отличие от АНА – фруктовой кислоты, проникает в глубокие слои кожи и действует изнутри, в то время как вторая работает на поверхности.  
  
Грег вздохнул и обреченно посмотрел на содержимое полочки. Он был уверен, что Майкрофт точно так же подробно расскажет еще о пяти баночках. Он же Холмс, что бы он там ни говорил!  
  
– А это зачем? – Грег взял одну из бутылочек. – Тут написано – для снятия макияжа! Уж макияжем ты точно не пользуешься!  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и выдвинул ящичек столика у раковины, содержимое которого чем-то напомнило Грегу косметичку его бывшей жены.  
  
– Пользуюсь. Ты думаешь, все бессонные ночи, что я провожу над бумагами или за монитором, проходят бесследно и по утрам у меня нет синяков под глазами? Как я и говорил – я не могу позволить себе плохо выглядеть. Я вынужден прибегать к маленьким хитростям. И, разумеется, вечером все это смываю. Использую гидрофильное масло: оно растворяет любой макияж с первого раза, затем достаточно лишь умыться.  
  
– А потом пользуешься этим? – Грег ткнул пальцем в другой пузырек. Кажется, такой однажды купила Рейчел, спустив почти десятую часть зарплаты за громкое имя на этикетке.  
  
– Да, потом идет тоник. Он помогает восстановить увлажненность кожи, выравнивает поверхность, цвет, подготавливает к нанесению дальнейшего ухода.  
  
Грег прикусил губу. Что же это выходило? В голове никак не желала укладываться мысль, что буквально четверть часа назад он сам едва не разрушил собственное счастье.  
  
– Дальше, если тебе интересно – крем для кожи век и несколько масок, – тихо сказал Майкрофт, надеясь, что смог урегулировать ситуацию.  
  
– Зеленых? – нервно хохотнул Грег, вспомнив бывшую жену, иногда превращавшую их гостиную в Спа-салон.  
  
– И зеленых в том числе, – невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт. – Альгинатные маски вообще чаще всего зеленых оттенков. У тебя еще есть вопросы?  
  
Грег вздохнул, посмотрел на Майкрофта: ну правда же, как он мог едва не совершить такую ошибку? Не может же стоящий напротив него мужчина лгать с таким отчаянным взглядом?  
  
– Я все равно ни черта не понял из того, что ты сказал, но... – Грег тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что хочет верить Майкрофту. – Прости меня. – Он шагнул вперед и через мгновение обнял своего Холмса, зарывшись носом в мягкий ворот халата. – Я идиот, который не поверил своему счастью...  
  
– Я понимаю. – Майкрофт нежно погладил Грега по плечам.  
  
Грег пристально всмотрелся в лицо Майкрофта и подумал, что обожает его морщинки в уголках глаз.  
  
– Надеюсь, у тебя в планах нет поездки к пластическому хирургу?  
  
– Нет, этого я точно делать не стану. – Майкрофт коснулся легким поцелуем седых волос. – И к косметологу на уколы тоже не поеду. Это будет смешно.  
  
Теперь он мог перевести дыхание и успокоиться. Еще никогда Майкрофту Холмсу не доводилось оказаться за шаг от катастрофы по настолько нелепому поводу. Сейчас оставалось лишь радоваться, что Грегу не пришло в голову допытываться: а почему же на полочке были именно женские средства по уходу? Майкрофт понятия не имел, как бы объяснял Грегу, что не мог заставить себя попросить Антею заняться подбором косметики – в его глазах это выглядело как-то неподобающе... Куда проще было полазить по специализированным сайтам в интернете, а потом попросить шофера остановить у магазина известного бренда и пойти купить все самому, сказав консультанту, что покупает подарок жене...  
  
  
  
**Название** : Цена ошибки, или Tower Bridge is falling down  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Жанр** : стеб  
**Краткое содержание:** В министерстве транспорта тоже работают люди. Которым, как известно, свойственно ошибаться. Но если ты находишься в подчинении у Майкрофта Холмса, то ошибка рискует обернуться катастрофой.  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Цена ошибки, или Tower Bridge is falling down»  
  


_London Bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady  
[…]  
Send a man to watch all night  
Watch all night, watch all night  
Send a man to watch all night  
My fair lady_

London Bridge is falling down,  
известная английская песенка

  
  
Переговоры в Сиднее затянулись до десяти часов вечера. Майкрофт поднялся к себе в гостиничный номер, чувствуя, как от усталости путаются мысли и подкашиваются ноги. Двадцатичасовой перелёт из Лондона, во время которого он напряжённо работал над документами, что требовалось обсудить с австралийскими коллегами, смена часовых поясов и долгий утомительный день выжали из теневого правителя Великобритании все силы.  
  
Хотелось просто упасть в постель и отключиться. Впрочем, Майкрофт по личному опыту знал, что заснуть не удастся: в голове все ещё прокручиваются и анализируются фразы, сказанные и услышанные сегодня, не говоря уже о всевозможных сценариях запланированных на завтра встреч на высшем уровне. Кроме того, в родном Лондоне сейчас день, и организм, ещё не адаптировавшийся к разнице во времени, вряд ли позволит себе отдых, даже несмотря на усталость.  
  
Потому Холмс, в очередной раз сверившись с циферблатом часов, принял решение выпить снотворное. Завтра с самого утра ему снова предстояло включиться в работу, а потому требовалось хоть немного поспать, чтобы быть максимально продуктивным.  
  
Казалось, он только-только сомкнул веки, когда лэптоп, который всегда оставался включённым, издал громкий сигнал, уведомляющий о входящем имейле. Даже сонное сознание Майкрофта среагировало на звук мгновенно: в его личную почту попадало только то, что требовало неотложного внимания. Основной поток сообщений проходил через ящик Антеи, и уже она решала, насколько что важно и стоит ли беспокоить босса, или же с проблемой способен разобраться кто-то из подчинённых.  
  
Холмс не без труда разлепил глаза и сел на кровати, сжимая ладонями тяжелую со сна голову. Однако, едва он повернулся к экрану лэптопа, сонливость тут же улетучилась. В углу экрана мигал значок «красного» уведомления.  
  
Выходит, Антея здесь ни при чем. Майкрофт настроил свою почту так, чтобы напрямую получать сообщения обо всех чрезвычайных ситуациях в стране. В обычное время к нему поступали уведомления не ниже оранжевого уровня угрозы, но перед заграничными поездками он менял настройки, оставляя лишь красный уровень. То есть то, что тянуло на серьезные катастрофы. От ядерного удара по Великобритании — до теракта с трехзначным количеством жертв.  
  
Поспешно открыв почту, Холмс шумно выдохнул, только сейчас сообразив, что в последние несколько минут неосознанно задерживал дыхание. Тело письма, помеченного красным флажком, было пустым — значит, подробностей случившейся катастрофы пока нет, — но единственная фраза в строчке «Тема» пугала даже хуже, чем отсутствие деталей: «Коллапс в Лондоне: Тауэр-бридж».  
  
Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, вспоминая кадры теракта одиннадцатого сентября: огромные башни небоскребов-близнецов, складывающиеся, как карточные домики, в облаке пыли и дыма, погребая тысячи людей под грудой обломков. Тауэр-бридж?.. Массивные и при этом изящные, словно сотканные из каменного кружева башни-близнецы над Темзой — разрушены? Но как могло... Нет, не важно «как» или «кто». В Лондоне сейчас около пяти пополудни, страшно представить, сколько людей было на мосту в момент катастрофы.  
  
Плотный поток машин и автобусов, передвигающийся в обе стороны. Толпы туристов, собравшиеся поглазеть на один из символов Лондона. Пешеходы, просто направлявшиеся по своим делам... Счёт может идти на несколько сотен, если не тысяч.  
  
Дрожащей рукой Холмс потянулся к хрустальному графину с водой, налил в стакан и выпил залпом, стараясь хоть немного смягчить пересохшее горло и при этом лихорадочно прикидывая, как следует поступить. В случае любого события, которое могло быть приравнено к национальной трагедии, негласный протокол требовал немедленно связаться с королевской семьей. Позже пресс-служба Ее Величества подготовит официальное обращение к нации, которое Елизавета произнесёт с экранов. Но Холмс все-таки был одним из первых лиц в стране. И к тому же вполне мог причислить себя к немногим личным друзьям королевы. Во всяком случае, она сама очень любила подчеркивать, что считает «дорогого Майкрофта» своим другом.  
  
В такой ситуации уместнее всего было отправить письмо с соболезнованиями в связи с тяжелым ударом, обрушившимся на британский народ. Что Майкрофт и сделал, уделив особенно тщательное внимание формулировкам.  
  
Далее следовало выяснить реальный масштаб трагедии. И, по возможности, ее причины. Холмс поколебался, листая адресную книгу телефона и пытаясь убедить себя, что действительно _выбирает_ , кому позвонить, чтобы получить информацию из первых рук.  
  
На самом деле, он мог получить отчёт от кого угодно. Но, ещё до того, как потянулся к телефону, в глубине души понимал, чей номер наберёт. Грегори сегодня на суточном дежурстве, да даже если бы и не был... в таких ситуациях мобилизуют всех. А зная характер своего партнера и его вечное стремление кидаться в самое пекло, Майкрофт не сомневался, что Лестрейд сейчас находится в самой гуще событий.  
  
— И хорошо бы ещё сам не пострадал, — пробормотал Холмс, вслушиваясь в длинные гудки. — Кто знает, что там творится?  
  


* * *

  
Грег с самого утра был не в настроении. Во-первых, ему впервые за долгое время пришлось провести ночь в одиночестве, и потому спал он довольно скверно. Отъезды Майкрофта никогда не вызывали у него восторга, а с тех пор, как они стали жить вместе, казались ещё ужаснее.  
  
К тому же в офисе сломалась кофемашина. Мастер обещал приехать только после обеда, а пока приходилось бегать за «топливом» в соседний отдел, что отнюдь не улучшило расположение духа Лестрейда.  
  
В довершение всего, когда чудо-аппарат наконец был починен и Грегори предвкушал законную порцию живительного напитка, поступил вызов из Бермондси: двойное убийство.  
  
Ругаясь про себя на чем свет стоит, Лестрейд помчался к служебной машине, на ходу прикрикнув на подчиненных, чтобы поторапливались, и заодно набирая СМС Шерлоку. Будет лучше, если этот гений увидит место преступления одним из первых, иначе потом не меньше месяца будет ворчать, что тупые полицейские уничтожили все следы до того, как он успел их изучить.  
  
Шерлок прибыл действительно быстро. Окинул цепким взглядом довольно обшарпанную квартиру, залитые кровью тела, после чего выдал своё извечное: «Скучно!» — и удалился, даже не потрудившись попрощаться. Салли сопроводила вопиющее поведение самопровозглашенного детектива парочкой крепких выражений, но на гения дедукции это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления.  
  
— А где Андерсон? — раздраженно вопросил Лестрейд, внезапно осознав, что не видит на месте преступления ни своего ведущего эксперта-криминалиста, ни его помощников. Вопрос этот был направлен в пространство, но Донован тут же решила, что начальство обращается к ней лично, и отрапортовала:  
  
— В пробке застрял. Там на Тауэр-бридж какая-то авария случилась. Движение перекрыли, затор образовался на несколько кварталов. На обоих берегах причём. Фил сказал, что, как только выберется из этого ада, попытается по Лондонскому мосту объехать. Но... судя по всему, быстро добраться ему никак не удастся.  
  
— Просто прекрасно! — Грег с силой впечатал кулак в стену и тут же пожалел о том, что поддался раздражению: костяшки пальцев отозвались довольно ощутимой болью.  
  
В следующее мгновение у него зазвонил телефон. Бросив взгляд на номер звонящего, Лестрейд немедленно кинулся на улицу, жестом показав Салли, что желает поговорить по мобильному без свидетелей, потому следовать за ним не надо.  
  
— Майкрофт? Хорошо, что ты позвонил! Хотя... погоди, разве в Австралии сейчас не ночь?  
  
— Начало третьего утра, — почему-то напряженным голосом проговорил тот. — Но это неважно. Лучше скажи: ты ведь занят в расследовании?  
  
— Прямо сейчас работаю на месте преступления, — слегка удивлённо сообщил Грег. — А что?  
  
— То есть это — преступление, а не несчастный случай или чья-то халатность? — Голос Холмса сделался ещё более напряженным. — Уверен? Есть какие-то идеи, кто это сделал?  
  
— Пока нет, — сознался Лестрейд и слегка раздраженно добавил: — Шерлок отказался помогать, ему это показалось скучным.  
  
— А... жертв много? — Теперь голос Майкрофта непритворно дрогнул.  
  
— Две. Но почему тебя...  
  
— Всего две? — Холмс шумно выдохнул, а потом осторожно поинтересовался: — Но... разве такое возможно?  
  
— А сколько тебе надо? — Грег осознал, что окончательно перестал понимать, что за муха укусила его партнера. С чего он интересуется банальным убийством, да ещё настолько, чтобы звонить через полмира, и к тому же глубокой ночью?  
  
— Мне нисколько не надо! — почему-то разозлился Майкрофт. — И хватит уже щадить мои нервы! Я хочу получить от тебя четкий ответ: что случилось на Тауэр-бридж?  
  
— Вроде какая-то авария, — растерянно проговорил Лестрейд. — Движение транспорта парализовано на обоих берегах Темзы, затор на полгорода. А что?  
  
— В каком смысле — авария? — ядовитым тоном уточнил Холмс. — Что ты мне всякой ерундой голову морочишь?  
  
— Да не знаю я подробностей! — в свою очередь рассердился Грег. — Мне не до этого, у меня тут двойное убийство! Достаточно уже и того, что у меня бригада экспертов в этой пробке застряла, теперь вообще неизвестно, когда мы тут закончим работу.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что в городе ЧП, а ты даже не в курсе?  
  
— Майкрофт, ты в порядке? — Лестрейд не на шутку встревожился, уловив в голосе партнера какие-то не характерные для него истерические интонации. — Какое ещё ЧП?  
  
— По-твоему, обрушение моста — это рядовое происшествие?  
  
— Обрушение? — Грег окончательно офигел и едва не выронил телефон. — Нет, ты что-то путаешь. Ничего подобного точно не было, я бы знал.  
  
Майкрофт не ответил и прервал вызов. Лестрейд несколько мгновений в ступоре пялился на погасший экран, после чего бегом кинулся обратно в дом, крича на ходу:  
  
— Салли? Что точно сказал тебе Андерсон? Что там произошло на Тауэр-бридж?  
  


* * *

  
Майкрофт отбросил телефон. Он все ещё не понимал, как реагировать на услышанное, когда раздался осторожный стук в дверь.  
  
— Мистер Холмс? — Антея, наверное, впервые на его памяти выглядела смущенной. — Несколько минут назад вам поступило сообщение... Это ошибка!  
  
— Ошибка? — тупо переспросил Майкрофт. Он ощущал начинающуюся головную боль; усталость и недосып последних двух суток, вкупе с принятым снотворным мешали мыслить ясно. — В каком смысле — ошибка?  
  
  
— Новый сотрудник... — Антея потупила глаза. — Ещё толком не разобрался, как работает наша система оповещений. По ошибке присвоил сообщению о происшествии красный код вместо желтого.  
  
— Та-ак, — протянул Холмс, чувствуя себя настолько измученным, что не было сил даже разозлиться. — В таком случае, может, вы проинформируете меня, что именно случилось?  
  
— На Тауэр-бридж заклинило разводной механизм, — отрапортовала помощница. — Мост развели, чтобы пропустить крупногабаритное судно, и не смогли свести обратно. Пришлось перекрыть транспортные потоки в обе стороны, что вызвало...  
  
— Коллапс? — язвительно заметил Майкрофт. — Наш новый сотрудник употребил именно это слово.  
  
— Ну да, журналисты назвали ситуацию с автомобильными пробками «транспортным коллапсом». — Антея снова отвела взгляд. — И этот парень должно быть...  
  
— Увольте его, — почти ласково проговорил Холмс.  
  
В следующее мгновение на его телефон пришло сообщение: «Майкрофт, дорогой, ты здоров? Твоё состояние очень меня беспокоит. Похоже, австралийское солнце для тебя вредно. Береги себя! Елизавета».  
  
  
  
**Название:** Обещание  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (2978 cлов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** ангст, нехронологическое повествование  
**Краткое содержание:** Чертоги Майкрофта хранят много всего и там есть место воспоминаниям из его прошлых жизней. Что, если он уже не в первый раз влюбляется в Грега?  
**Размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Обещание»  
  
_XXI век, Англия._  
  
Грег посмотрел в темный потолок спальни и сладко потянулся. Чувство полного покоя и счастья заполняли его сердце. Сегодня до самого последнего момента Грег не мог поверить в то, что происходящее – реальность и не случится чего-то очень плохого.  
  
– Уммм... – невразумительно промычал сонный Майкрофт, почувствовав, как Грег мягко водит кончиками пальцев по его груди.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – тихо сказал Грег.  
  
– И я тебя, – отозвался Майкрофт, перехватывая руку Грега и чуть сжимая его пальцы. – Давай спать, я очень устал, ты меня вымотал. – В полумраке спальни блеснуло новенькое обручальное кольцо на левой руке Холмса. Утром Грег собственноручно надел его на палец Майкрофта.  
  
Грег поудобнее улегся, но руку с груди мужа не убрал. Он и сам был измотан, выжат как лимон. Кто бы что ни говорил, а для молодоженов свадьба – это прежде всего испытание на прочность и уже только потом – праздник.  
  
– Я сейчас, наверное, фигню скажу, Майкрофт, – продолжил Грег, чувствуя, что супруг хотя и дремлет, но слушает. – Иногда мне кажется, что мы с тобой были знакомы задолго до нашей встречи. Чувство такое, словно я знаю тебя уже чертову прорву лет.  
  
– Мы очень хорошо подходим друг другу, Грегори.  
  
– И это тоже... но все же... я, наверное, предпочту верить в теорию прошлых жизней, – сказал Грег и зевнул, закрывая глаза.  
  
Он уже не видел, как тонко улыбнулся Майкрофт, чуть поглаживая руку мужа. «Чертоги» были обширны и глубоки. Иногда, отправляясь в путешествие по ним, Майкрофт открывал запыленные покосившиеся двери, за которыми скрывались его самые сокровенные воспоминания.  
  
_XIX век, Англия_  
  
– Мистер Холмс. – Ее Величество смерила его ледяным взглядом, и Майкрофт понял, что разговор, на который вызвали во дворец, не сулит ничего хорошего.  
  
Холмс попытался вспомнить, чем он мог прогневать королеву Викторию, но на ум так ничего и не пришло.  
  
– У меня к вам есть ряд вопросов. – Она опустилась в кресло, резко захлопнув веер.  
  
Майкрофту было известно, что значит этот жест: королева раздражена в высшей степени.  
  
– Я всегда готов ответить на любые вопросы Вашего Величества. – Майкрофт учтиво поклонился.  
  
– Скажите, что вас связывает с инспектором полиции Лестрейдом? – спросила королева, сверля Майкрофта взглядом.  
  
– Мы с ним просто знакомы. Мой младший брат Шерлок Холмс помогает Скотланд-Ярду. Расследования позволяют ему забыть о привязанности к морфию. Инспектор Лестрейд взял над моим братом шефство.  
  
– Только и всего? – прищурилась королева.  
  
– Только и всего, Ваше Величество, – ответил Майкрофт, понимая, что королева ему не верит.  
  
– По моим сведениям, вас с инспектором связывают совсем не дружеские отношения, мистер Холмс, – холодно отчеканила Виктория.  
  
– Простите, Ваше Величество, но я не понимаю... – Майкрофт постарался изобразить на лице удивление, внутренне холодея от мысли, что последует за этой фразой королевы.  
  
– Мне известно, как вы провели выходные в своем поместье и для чего-то к вам приезжал инспектор. – Королева стукнула веером по подлокотнику кресла.  
  
– Я пригласил его как друга... в благодарность за помощь... – попытался возразить Майкрофт.  
  
– Не перебивайте меня, мистер Холмс! Я и так позволяю вам гораздо больше, чем любому другому своему подданному, но вы перешагнули черту! Вы вступили в греховную связь с этим мужчиной. Вы стали содомитом!  
  
Майкрофт на мгновение прикрыл глаза, призывая себя сохранить самообладание.  
  
– Если вы считали, что, став тайным советником, можете творить все, что вам вздумается, то сильно заблуждались! Содомия! Подумать только! Я ждала этого от кого угодно, но только не от вас! Только не от вдовца, столько лет скорбевшего о супруге!  
  
Майкрофт лишь молча опустил голову, понимая, что в этот самый миг все его противники – те, кто не хотел, чтобы он и дальше контролировал все и вся в политике страны, – нанесли по нему сокрушительный удар руками женщины, власть которой он должен был оберегать!  
  
– Может быть, вы даже женились на бедной Кэтрин, зная, что она уже больна и ваш брак не будет долгим?! Как же вы пали в моих глазах! – брезгливо поморщилась королева.  
  
– Я готов понести наказание, которое вы посчитаете справедливым, Ваше Величество. – С этими словами Майкрофт опустился на колени и склонил голову.  
  
– Вы же знаете, что ждет вас и вашего соучастника. В Англии за это казнят.  
  
– Моя жизнь в ваших руках, Ваше Величество. Делайте, что посчитаете нужным, – сказал Майкрофт, не поднимая головы.  
  
Королева встала, пересекла комнату и подошла к письменному столу.  
  
– Вот. – Она приблизилась к Майкрофту и протянула письмо. – Вы вручите это инспектору Лестрейду сегодня же. До конца недели он должен отбыть на Цейлон. Там довольно напряженная обстановка из-за усиления этноконфессиональной конфронтации, требуются компетентные полицейские. Инспектор Лестрейд с его опытом и послужным списком станет заместителем начальника полиции и покажет, как нужно работать.  
  
Майкрофт молча взял запечатанный конверт и вопросительно посмотрел на Викторию. Она поняла его взгляд:  
  
– А что до вас… оставайтесь на службе. Пока я не стану лишать вас привилегий и полномочий. Вы нужны этой стране сильным, только так вы сможете защититься от своих врагов. Это они, между прочим, с радостью донесли мне о преступной связи и предоставили показания ваших слуг. Итак, вы остаетесь на службе. Но я лишаю вас права покидать пределы этого острова.  
  
– Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество. – Майкрофт поднялся с колен.  
  
Виктория отошла от него на пару шагов.  
– И запомните, инспектор Лестрейд лишен возможности вернуться на территорию Великобритании. Он будет оставаться в наших заморских владениях до конца своих дней. А вы, мистер Холмс, заплатите жизнью, если еще раз ваша пагубная привычка возьмет верх.  
  
Майкрофт молча склонил голову.  
  


* * *

  
– Что произошло, Майкрофт? – Грег выглядел бесконечно усталым, но тем не менее примчался в «Диоген» по первому зову.  
  
– Сегодня я говорил с королевой, – со вздохом ответил Майкрофт. Он ощущал, что весь вес небосвода лежит сейчас на его плечах. Сил не было ни на что. Какой смысл в том, что он уже вычислил своих противников и уволил предавших его слуг? Что это меняет? Он ведь смотрел в горячо любимые карие глаза в последний раз в жизни.  
  
– И что произошло? – Грег поспешно подошел, и Майкрофт ощутил исходивший от него запах пота и лондонских улиц.  
  
– О нашей связи стало известно.  
  
– Господи... – побледнел Грег. – И что же с тобой будет?  
  
– Ничего. – Майкрофт горько усмехнулся и налил себе полный стакан виски. – В том-то и дело, что ничего, Грег! Королева помиловала своего преданного слугу.  
  
– Ты напугал меня... – с облегчением выдохнул Лестрейд, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
– Но она не пощадила тебя. – Майкрофт залпом осушил стакан.  
  
Грег замер, растерянно глядя на любимого.  
  
– Что?..  
  
– Вот, тебя назначают заместителем начальника полиции на Цейлоне. Ты должен уехать не позднее конца этой недели. Ближайший корабль отплывает в субботу вечером.  
  
– Цейлон?.. – изумился Грег. – Но это же...  
  
– Это рядом с Индией. И тебе запрещено возвращаться сюда, а мне – уезжать отсюда.  
  
– Майкрофт... – Грег тяжело опустился в кресло, не веря в услышанное.  
  
– Нас могли бы казнить... Но я не знаю, что хуже, – горько произнес Холмс, падая в соседнее кресло. – Я не смог ничего изменить. Королева была в ярости...  
  
– Не оправдывайся, любовь моя, не надо. – Грег встал и опустился перед Майкрофтом на колени, нежно коснувшись его рук. – Не нужно... – Он осторожно поцеловал изящные, чуть дрожащие пальцы. – Мы знали, на что идем, отдаваясь нашим чувствам. А я так и вдвойне виноват – я же полицейский.  
  
– Я обещаю тебе, что соберу всю власть в своих руках и изменю эту страну! Мне нужно лишь время. – Майкрофт притянул Грега к себе и обнял.  
  
– Изменишь, обязательно изменишь, – улыбнулся Лестрейд, мягко касаясь его губ. – Цейлон – не край света, и я уверен, что все образуется. Не думай о расставании. Мы будем вместе. Обязательно, – улыбнулся Грег, подаваясь вперед и ловя своими губами упрямые тонкие губы Майкрофта.  
  


* * *

  
Майкрофт смотрел, как за окном кружатся первые, такие поздние в этом году снежинки. Они падали на землю и тут же таяли, образуя под ногами редких вечерних прохожих невразумительную грязную жижу. Сегодня он допоздна задержался в клубе, обдумывая рабочие вопросы на будущий год и пытаясь прогнать из сердца глухую тоску, которая в этот рождественский вечер стала совсем невыносимой. Осторожный стук в дверь заставил вздрогнуть.  
  
– Вам телеграмма, мистер Холмс. – Дворецкий бесшумно вошел в погруженную в полумрак комнату, неся на подносе свернутую бумажку. – Из Коломбо.  
  
– Спасибо. – Майкрофт кивком головы отпустил слугу, сдерживая желание немедленно развернуть сообщение.  
  
Оставшись один, он спешно прочел послание. Белое Рождество в один миг стало черным: холера унесла жизнь заместителя начальника полиции Британского Цейлона Грега Лестрейда.  
  
_XVI век, Англия_  
  
– Вы хотели меня видеть, Ваше Величество? – Маркиз Майкл Лоутфорд вошел в королевские покои.  
  
Маркиз не принадлежал к древнему и богатому роду, но многолетняя служба королю сделала из него – младшего сына графа Мюррея, маркиза Лоутфорда – тень Генриха VIII. Придворные давно шептались, что именно ему своей отставкой обязан лорд-канцлер Томас Мор. Однако они не могли не признавать, что именно этот высокий худой придворный с ледяным взглядом все чаще удерживал короля от опрометчивых шагов.  
  
– Да, проходи. – Король оторвался от жаркого из лебедя, вытер руки салфеткой и осушил золотой кубок. – Присоединяйся к трапезе, – предложил Генрих, пользуясь тем, что с приходом маркиза все слуги покинули комнату.  
  
– Благодарю, Ваше Величество. – Майкл налил в кубок немного вина и пригубил его.  
  
– Я позвал тебя, чтобы поручить очень важное дело. В нем я могу полагаться только на тебя. Остальные опять начнут отговаривать.  
  
– Я всегда в вашем распоряжении, Ваше Величество, – чуть склонил голову маркиз.  
  
– Я решил принять новый закон. Он ускорит расследование дел содомитов и сделает наказание для них неизбежным. Как только он будет принят, мне нужно, чтобы ты занялся процессом обвинения виконтов Тейлора и Митчелла, графа Дрейка и маркиза Фонтье.  
  
– В чем обвиняет их Ваше Величество? – Лоутфорд скрыл испуг за маской любопытства.  
  
– Ты ведь знаешь – Митчелл и Дрейк недовольны, что я возглавил церковь; они поддерживали королеву Екатерину и теперь только и ждут возможности поднять мятеж. Но обвинение их в государственной измене всколыхнет все дворянство, а это мне не нужно. Новый закон позволит объявить их содомитами, и я легко и быстро избавлюсь от них на виселице. Тем более их часто видят вместе за пределами дворца. Ты все подготовишь и сделаешь так, чтобы они признались, – хитро улыбнулся король, обнажив гнилые зубы.  
  
– А маркиз Фонтье и виконт Тейлор? Их тоже следует признать содомитами?  
  
– Да. Маркиз Фонтье приказывает приводить к нему в спальню юношей из окрестных деревень. Ты, должно быть, видел донесения по этому поводу.  
  
– Да, до меня доходили эти вести; я послал в земли маркиза своего человека, чтобы все проверить. Но виконт Тейлор?.. – Всемогущий Лоутфорд вопросительно нахмурился.  
  
– Его жена – подруга королевы, – сказал Генрих. – И она жаловалась королеве, что виконт не посещает супружескую спальню. Леди Элизабет Тейлор уверена, что ее супруг тайно встречается с каким-то высокопоставленным мужчиной. Но она ни разу его не видела.  
  
– В этой ситуации стоит быть осторожным, Ваше Величество. Беспочвенное обвинение судьи Звездной палаты...  
  
– Именно поэтому его и нужно обвинить, Лоутфорд. Ты знаешь про его честность и неподкупность. Но он не прислушался к моим желаниям по обвинению графа Сайвера в государственной измене. Звездная палата судей должна служить мне, а не оправдывать тех, кто мне неугоден! – Генрих зло скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки. – Тейлор должен умереть. Но все должны знать, что именно королева попросила меня принять участие в беде ее подруги.  
  
– Я понял вас, Ваше Величество, – снова склонил голову Лоутфорд. – Я сегодня же отдам приказ начать дознание. Я уверен, на допросах с пристрастием мы получим признания в содомии.  
  
Генрих довольно кивнул.  
  
– А я уж было начал сомневаться в тебе, Лоутфорд: не такой ли ты содомит, как и они?..  
  
– Ваше Величество... – Брови Лоутфорда в удивлении приподнялись. – Как можно...  
  
– Ты до сих пор не женат. Уже столько лет прошло...  
  
– Простите, Ваше Величество, если мой траур по леди Лоутфорд...  
  
Король встал из-за стола, маркиз поспешил последовать его примеру.  
  
– Не нужно, Лоутфорд, не оправдывайся. – Генрих похлопал его по плечу. – Но задумайся о новом браке. Среди подруг королевы немало достойных девиц.  
  
– На ближайшем балу я обязательно присмотрюсь к ним, Ваше Величество, – заверил маркиз, сжимая кулаки под кружевными манжетами рубашки.  
  


* * *

  
– Тебе нужно немедленно уехать. Покинь пределы страны. – Лоутфорд тяжело спустился со взмыленного коня: годы брали свое, и несколько часов в седле уже не проходили бесследно.  
  
– Что произошло, Майкл? – Георг Тейлор взволнованно смотрел на него. – Почему ты приехал, мы должны были увидеться только через неделю? И почему встречаемся в лесу?  
  
– Твоя жена все знает. Она сказала королеве Анне, а та... – Маркиз сделал лишь неопределенный жест рукой. – Но причина в том, что ты не приговорил к смерти графа Сайвера.  
  
– Господи… – Виконт ощутил, как холодок пробежал у него по спине.  
  
– Король хочет твоей крови, и под этим предлогом он начал борьбу с содомитами. Ты в опасности.  
  
– Но и ты тоже! – Георг покачал головой.  
  
– За меня не бойся. – Майкл успокаивающе улыбнулся и коснулся руки любовника. – Некому рассказать о том, что я предпочитал в постели. До сих пор мой траур по жене был достаточно веской причиной уклоняться от нового брака. Теперь король захотел, чтобы я выбрал себе невесту... Я женюсь. – Маркиз чуть поморщился. – Но ты уезжай. Куда угодно и как можно скорее.  
  
Георг закусил губу, в его карих глазах появилось выражение бесконечной тоски и тревоги.  
  
– Но как же быть... Майкл... Мы ведь...  
  
– Мы не увидимся больше, – тяжело сглотнул Лоутфорд. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока король жив.  
  
Георг замотал головой:  
  
– Я не хочу в это верить, Майкл! Ты ведь все можешь! Тебе по силам все что угодно! Неужели...  
  
– Сейчас я не могу ничего изменить. Король хочет крови и должен ее получить. Когда-нибудь, чуть позже, я что-нибудь придумаю... Обещаю, я найду способ, как вернуть тебя...  
  
Георг вплотную подошел к маркизу, ощутив на своем лице его теплое дыхание. Через секунду они уже обнимались на лесной поляне, освещаемой лишь скудным светом луны, пробивавшемся сквозь рваные облака холодной осенней ночи.  
  
– Я верю в тебя, Майкл. Ты обязательно все изменишь... – сказал Георг, накрывая губы Лоутфорда поцелуем, стремясь получить от него все, что только мог забрать.  
  


* * *

  
Морщась от тяжелого воздуха, заполнявшего казематы Тауэра, маркиз Лоутфорд покинул камеру, где только что палач вырвал нужное признание из уст графа Дрейка. Теперь, когда писарь занес слова преступника в протокол, Лоутфорду больше нечего было здесь делать.  
  
– Маркиз! – к нему подбежал забрызганный грязью и конским потом гонец. – Нам удалось разыскать виконта Тейлора! Его нашли во Франции. Он прибыл в Кале и там… скончался. Лекарь говорит, его легкие были воспалены – видимо, во время поездки он сильно продрог...  
  
Лоутфорд стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать своих истинных чувств. Движением руки он отпустил гонца и тяжело привалился к холодной сырой стене.  
  
_VI век, Византийская империя_  
  
Чувствуя запах дыма, Маркелл подошел к окну и распахнул ставни. В нагретую комнату тут же ворвался свежий воздух, отчего пламя факелов заплясало причудливыми фигурами.  
  
– Вот что ты сделал? – Мужчина, сидевший за низким столом и увлеченно что-то писавший, оторвался от своего занятия, когда ветер задул свечи.  
  
– Стало слишком душно, мой император, – ответил Маркелл. – Это может повредить твоему здоровью.  
  
Юстиниан недовольно поморщился. Живые темно-карие глаза внимательно посмотрели на начальника телохранителей.  
  
– Я не должен отвлекаться. Мне нужно закончить с этим. – Он указал на заваленный свитками стол. – Как я тебе и говорил, чем быстрее я воскрешу римское право в былом великолепии, тем скорее мои подданные смогут без боязни отстаивать свои права. Народ жалуется на судейский произвол и еще много на что... Я должен навести порядок в том, до чего моим предкам не было дела. Но я не молод и боюсь не успеть.  
  
– Ты все успеешь, мой император, – спокойно ответил Маркелл.  
  
– Если бы не твоя помощь, справиться было бы сложнее. – Император откинул со лба начавшие седеть волосы. – Тебе давно пора стать государственным мужем, а не начальником моей охраны.  
  
– Многие и так завидуют мне, мой император. Если я обрету реальную власть, то не проживу долго. А с моей смертью и твоя жизнь будет в опасности.  
  
Юстиниан отложил перо и вздохнул.  
  
– Маркелл, пока я жив, мой империя будет сильной и ничто и никто не будет ей угрожать. – Он взглядом указал на свиток, исписанный убористым почерком. – Но мы должны бороться с противоестественными связями между мужчинами на уровне закона. Я хочу начать восстановление великой Римской империи, но нельзя допустить, чтобы вернулись все ее порядки. Греховные связи навлекут на нас голод, чуму и другие кары. – Император пронзительно посмотрел на приближенного, словно призывал услышать в своих словах то, что озвучено не было.  
  
– Это разумно. – Маркелл, стараясь скрыть тень волнения, подошел к висевшей на стене большой карте.  
  
– Я знал – ты поймешь меня, – довольно улыбнулся Юстиниан. – Завтра же отдай приказ, пусть в подкрепление моим войскам к королевству варваров выдвинется еще один корпус. Командующим я назначаю Грациана.  
  
– Грациана? – удивленно спросил Маркелл.  
  
– Да, Грациана. Он уже много лет служит мне. И ты знаешь его: преданность Грациана и верность законам не вызывают сомнений. Он заслужил повышение. Искать изменников и приводить их к судьям – это недостойно человека его способностей.  
  
– Хорошо, я отдам распоряжение. – Маркелл склонил голову в знак покорности.  
  


* * *

  
Этим же вечером Маркелл лежал на ложе, застеленном пушистыми шкурами. За витражными окнами тихо плыла холодная ночь.  
  
– Не думай об этом, – мягко сказал ему Грациан, приподнявшись на локте и проводя кончиками пальцев по морщинкам на лбу умного и прозорливого советника императора.  
  
– Не могу, – отозвался Маркелл, поглаживая волосы Грациана, рано начавшие седеть.  
  
– Все будет хорошо. Это же повышение. Я поеду туда в ранге полководца, а не солдата.  
  
– Можно подумать, полководцев никогда не убивали и не брали в плен. – Маркелл посмотрел в бесконечно любимые карие глаза.  
  
– Чтобы попасть в плен – нужно проиграть, а я не проиграю ни битву, ни войну, – улыбнулся Грациан. – Пройдет пара лет, и я вернусь. Так даже будет лучше. Для нашей же безопасности.  
  
– Теперь да. – Маркелл взял любимого за руку и прижался губами к грубым сильным пальцам. – Император взялся за реформы законодательства и запретил отношения между мужчинами.  
  
– Наши отношения изначально были неправильными, – вздохнул Грациан.  
  
– Но мы ничего не можем с собой поделать, – отозвался Маркелл.  
  
– Ничего... – задумчиво повторил Грациан. – Но так ведь лучше. Это отвлечет подозрения от тебя. Ты с каждым годом все ближе к императору, и любая тень на твоем имени может тебе навредить. А меня она приведет на площадь для казни.  
  
– Если бы я только мог тебе пообещать, что хоть что-то изменю. – Маркел притянул любовника к себе, жадно прижимаясь губами к его обветренным и потрескавшимся губам.  
  
– Обязательно изменишь...  
  


* * *

  
Маркелл всю жизнь помнил слова Грациана, сказанные в ту ночь, помнил его жаркие губы, гибкое сильное тело в своих объятьях и помнил боль, с которой получил известие, что войско Грациана было разбито варварами, а сам он – убит.  
  
_XXI век, Англия._  
  
Глядя на уснувшего рядом мужа, Майкрофт не сдержал счастливой улыбки. Грег не мог помнить своих прошлых жизней, и это было к лучшему.  
  
– Я смог все изменить, Грегори, – тихо сказал Майкрофт, касаясь губами седеющих волос любимого. – Я изменил эту страну для нас. В этот раз мы вместе проживем жизнь до конца. Наконец-то я сдержал свое обещание.  
  


ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ.  
Королева Виктория, Генрих VIII, император Юстиниан, Маркелл — реальные исторические личности. Во время правления Юстиниана и Генриха VIII действительно был принят ряд законов, направленных против гомосексуализма.

  
  
  
  
**Название:** Полезный навык  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (1186 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс, юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** В своем отделе Грег имеет репутацию человека, который никогда не блевал на местах даже самых кровавых убийств с самыми вонючими трупами. И вот ему предстоит сдать анализы на вирус...  
**Размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Полезный навык»  
  
Грег выдавил на руки мыло из дозатора и самым тщательным образом стал их обрабатывать. Через полминуты ополоснул под краном.  
  
– Так и без кожи можно остаться, – он вытянул бумажное полотенце из бобины и промокнул кисти. Кое-где уже начинало появляться легкое раздражение, и несколько часов, проведенных в перчатках, только усугубляли ситуацию.  
  
Осторожно распахнув ногой дверь туалета и стараясь ни до чего не дотрагиваться, Грег направился в свой кабинет. Уже отточенным хитроумным касанием локтя он повернул ручку и зашел. Осточертевшая маска тут же отправилась в отдельное мусорное ведро, и инспектор позволил себе вдохнуть полной грудью. Наконец-то несколько минут свободы! Наконец-то родное кресло!  
  
Он даже подумать не мог, что карантин так скажется на подданных Ее Величества. В первые дни у Лестрейда мелькала наивная мысль, что наконец-то в его отделе станет меньше дел, но не тут-то было! Люди, вынужденные проводить время друг с другом под одной крышей не всегда в благополучных условиях, начинали терять терпение и забывать о рамках дозволенного. Следствием этого стала поползшая вверх кривая статистики домашнего насилия и бытовых убийств.  
  
– Грег, ты не забыл про анализы? – Салли постучала в дверь, но открывать ее не стала, решив лишний раз не заходить к шефу.  
  
– Вот черт! – выругался Лестрейд. – Уже иду!  
  
– Лаборант в допросной, – сообщила Донован. – И готовься морально! Там принимают ставки. А я пошла домой! – Грег услышал быстро удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
– Что еще за ставки? – спросил он у пустоты и нацепил свежую маску.  
  
Оказавшись под дверью импровизированного пункта забора анализов по треклятому вирусу, Грег понял, что имела в виду подруга. Инспектор Саммерс сидел на неудобном пластмассовым стуле, принесенном из комнаты ожидания, и пытался перевести дыхание. Его бледное лицо и набегавшие время от времени на глаза слезы наводили на ряд мыслей. Диммок и еще двое полицейских о чем-то оживленно спорили.  
  
– Говорю же тебе, Диммок, он сблюет! Был бы он замужем, может, не сблевал бы: глубокое горло и все такое... а так... Ну ты сам подумай, куда они лезут брать мазок! – горячо говорил лейтенант Скотт.  
  
– И кто должен сблевать? – поинтересовался Грег у притихших при его появлении коллег.  
  
– Ну... – Диммок метнул взгляд в сторону собеседников и понял, что честь ввести начальство в курс дела выпала ему. – Мы тут с парнями спорим, выдержишь ты или нет.  
  
– А что я должен выдержать?  
  
– Оттого, что мазок берут из горла, многие блюют, – сообщил Диммок и кивнул в сторону Саммерса. – Палочкой лезут так глубоко, что... Короче, там рядом со столом стоит мусорное ведро.  
  
– А вам-то какое до этого дело? – удивился Грег, не показывая легкого напряжения. Неужели подчиненные что-то подозревают?!  
  
– Да мы тут спорим: выдержит ли никогда не блевавший на работе старший инспектор Лестрейд или нет!  
  
Грег лишь пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся. Когда из допросной вышла взъерошенная констебль Митчелл, Лестрейд вздохнул и, решив не оттягивать экзекуцию, шагнул в комнату.  
  
– Присаживайтесь, старший инспектор, – сказала ему лаборантка. – Снимите, пожалуйста, маску.  
  
Оценить внешность женщины Грег, как ни старался, не смог. Ковидные времена были адом для полицейских: ни фоторобот составить, ни отпечатки пальцев снять... Он даже возраст лаборантки, замотанной в защитный костюм, не мог определить.  
  
– Если станет тошнить, – вздохнула она, – ведро рядом со стулом.  
  
Грег послушно кивнул и почувствовал, что по спине пробежали мурашки от вида зонда, который достала женщина, – тонкая такая ватная палочка, длиной чуть ли не в десять дюймов!  
  
– Запрокиньте, пожалуйста, голову и расслабьтесь. Сначала нос... – лаборантка подошла к Грегу, поднесла палочку к ноздрям и... В носу все полыхнуло огнем, слезы тут же брызнули из глаз, жутко захотелось чихнуть, но чужая рука мертвой хваткой держала его голову, не давая дернуться.  
  
– Все, хорошо, – женщина вытащила зонд и убрала его в пробирку.  
  
Грег хотел что-то ответить, но на него напал чих.  
  
– Одноразовые платки в коробке справа. Только не сморкайтесь! Можете вытереть слезы.  
  
– И на том спасибо, – буркнул Грег, ощущая, как в носу все горит. От взгляда на палочку в пробирке стало не по себе – это ж на какую глубину ее засунули?  
  
– А теперь второй мазок, из горла, – Грегу показалось, что он услышал, как вздохнула лаборантка: если уж у него была такая реакция на анализ из носа, то что будет при заборе материала через ротоглотку?  
  
Внутренний черт Лестрейда усмехнулся.  
  
– Постарайтесь расслабиться, – сказала заученную фразу женщина и взяла вторую палочку. – Придется сильно нажимать, но я постараюсь сделать все осторожно...  
  
Грег кивнул и с готовностью открыл рот. Как он там умел? Расслабить мышцы, максимально округлить ротовую полость, словно зевая, высунуть язык, сделать глубокий вдох и... Он сам не почувствовал, как медик взяла второй мазок.  
  
– Поздравляю, старший инспектор, на этом все! – Грег был уверен, что она задорно улыбается под респиратором.  
  
Перед тем, как вернуть на место маску, Лестрейд постарался улыбнуться самой лучезарной из всех своих улыбок и, поблагодарив лаборантку, вышел из допросной.  
  
– Да он не проблевался! – воскликнул Диммок, тут же понявший результат спора по довольному виду Грега.  
  
– Нет, разумеется, еще чего! – передернул плечами Грег.  
  
– Ты как это сделал? Это же невозможно! Ты что, на бананах или на чем-то еще тренировался? А? – Диммок махнул рукой, когда Саммерс сделал красноречивый жест рукой: «Гони сюда мой выигрыш». – Мы чего-то о тебе не знаем? – он подмигнул веселившимся коллегам.  
  
– Грегори Лестрейд, сорок семь лет, руководитель отдела особо тяжких, разведен, детей нет... Что из этого вы обо мне не знаете? – старший инспектор подмигнул Диммоку и направился на выход. – Мое дежурство закончилось! Счастливой смены!  
  
Ему пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы поскорее скрыться за поворотом коридора: рассмеяться на глазах у парней из отдела в планы Лестрейда не входило.  
  


* * *

  
Несмотря на все минусы, локдаун нравился Грегу тем, что можно было без проблем доехать до его подзабытой в последние месяцы холостяцкой берлоги: пробки в Лондоне исчезли. Забрав в ближайшей пиццерии ужин и основательно отмокнув в душе, Лестрейд бросил на почти новый диван в гостиной плед, пару подушек, включил ноутбук и, сладко потянувшись, пошлепал на кухню. Мог он позволить себе приятное дополнение к пицце вечером в пятницу? Да запросто!  
  
Лестрейд посмотрел на нижнюю полку холодильника. Хотел по привычке взять банку пива и тут же ее пригубить, но передумал.  
  
– Если я буду все это мыть, стану ощущать себя идиотом, – сказал он сам себе и взял пивную кружку, чтобы не облизывать жестяную банку.  
  
Переместившись снова в гостиную и поудобнее поставив подушки, Грег уселся перед ноутбуком с полной кружкой ароматного пива и свежайшей пиццей.  
  
– Почему-то я не удивлен, что на ужин у тебя именно эта гадость, – произнес ноутбук голосом Майкрофта.  
  
Грег ухмыльнулся с самым довольным видом, откусил огромный кусок и с наслаждением его прожевал.  
  
– Ты не представляешь, какой это кайф: свежая моцарелла, салями... м-м-м-м... – довольно промычал он, облизывая пальцы.  
  
Майкрофт возмущенно вздохнул и отправил в рот порцию риса с вареными овощами.  
  
– В наших с тобой ужинах в изоляции есть хоть что-то хорошее помимо того, что не нужно стараться, чтобы нас не видели вместе: ты не пытаешься отнять у меня пиццу, – улыбнулся Грег.  
  
– Я всего лишь забочусь о тебе, – отозвался Майкрофт.  
  
Грег пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся.  
  
– Я должен сказать спасибо. Только благодаря тебе я сегодня сохранил лицо перед парнями из отдела.  
  
Майкрофт вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
– Если бы я не тренировался на тебе с заглатыванием, сегодня бы точно проблевался. У нас брали мазки на вирус. Только вот без практики, боюсь, я скоро растеряю все свои ценные навыки, – Грег немного театрально вздохнул.  
  
На губах Майкрофта появилась тонкая улыбка, а во взгляде Грег отчетливо увидел чертову дюжину бесят.  
  
– Обещаю: при первой же возможности мы увидимся, а пока я не могу рисковать заразиться, – грустно улыбнулся Майкрофт...  



End file.
